Chocolate Milk
by greeny74
Summary: Ruby takes a weekend trip to Vale by herself and runs into one of her favorite idols from Beacon Academy: Coco from Team CFVY. The sassy Coco decides to take Ruby under her wing to show her the ropes and what being a badass Huntress is all about.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! So I got inspired to write a short fanfic by both the fanart I used as the cover (merryyy87 on tumblr) and by a suggestion from Reddit user Blackewolfe. So here it is! I originally meant for this to be a one shot, but I have an idea or two to make it at least a few chapters long. So stay tuned for more!**

* * *

A soft breeze whistled through the leaves of the neatly trimmed trees lining the plaza. A trio of birds zipped by, their cheerful chirps ringing in the air. Ruby Rose looked around and drank in the sights and sounds of Vale.

She sighed. Team RWBY hadn't had a free Saturday in over two months. Ever since the Vytal Festival, the teachers at Beacon have pushed the freshman class hard, sending them on missions almost every single weekend. After five consecutive weekend missions, in which the four Huntresses-in-training slaughtered more Grimm than any of them could count, Professor Ozpin decided that Team RWBY deserved a break, and sent Team JNPR instead, giving the tired girls the whole weekend to relax and reenergize.

Ruby was hoping that the four girls could spend the whole Saturday in Vale as a team-building exercise. She had it all planned out: they would spend the day shopping at all their favorite stores, then maybe catch dinner and a movie. But unfortunately, fate had other plans.

Weiss was spending the weekend in Atlas with her family. Ruby could tell that Weiss certainly wasn't thrilled about being forced to spend time with her estranged father, but she didn't have a choice. A Schnee-chartered airship picked her up from the Beacon landing pads Friday night.

Blake decided to retreat to the library early Saturday morning. Ruby tried to convince her to come to Vale, but Blake hurriedly said that she had tons of homework to do- which was indeed true, but Ruby noticed a brand new Ninjas of Love novel tucked into her bag as she scampered away.

Yang collapsed into her bed the minute after classes ended on Friday. When Ruby tried to rouse her in the morning, she wouldn't budge. Ruby knew from experience that once Yang was asleep, she slept as hard as an Ursa in winter. Ruby considered pouring water on her slumbering sister to try and wake her, but checked her actions. The last time she tried to do such a thing, she found herself crashing through the window and landing outside in a matter of seconds, courtesy of a fire-engulfed punch from the sopping wet and wide awake blonde brawler.

Ruby shuddered at the memory.

So Ruby decided to venture into Vale by herself. It didn't bother her too much. Ruby would be able to shop and explore at her own pace, not having to worry about making a detour to stores she wanted no part of. Plus, if it meant having a day where Yang wasn't overprotecting Ruby in public, she'd chalk that up as a win in her book.

But a little piece of her still felt lonely. She realized that, outside of her own teammates and Team JNPR, she did not have many friends at Beacon. Sure, plenty of people knew her and liked her as a person, but very few knew her on the level that her teammates did.

As Ruby made a beeline to her favorite shop in Vale, she couldn't help but feel a little alone in the big city.

Ruby walked towards her favorite shop, _From Dust Till Dawn_. Ever since Ruby helped disrupt the robbery attempt by Roman Torchwick, the shopkeeper was always glad to assist Ruby in whatever she may need, whether it was allowing Ruby to preview the latest weapons catalogs free of charge, or giving her a discount on special Dust ammo. The shop was sort of an unknown jewel in Vale, with most people preferring to shop from stores owned by the Schnee Dust Company.

Today, however, the shop wasn't as deserted as Ruby thought. One other person was talking to the shopkeeper when Ruby walked in.

The woman stood over a head taller than Ruby, wearing leather high-heeled boots. A black beret covered short cut brown hair, save for a long curl dyed bright orange that hung just over her face. Her chocolate colored ruffled shirt was covered by a darker brown corset. Her brown slacks were accented by a belt ringed with Dust rounds fastened with a buckle shaped like a rifle's crosshairs. Her bulky, box-shaped studded purse hung from her shoulder from a strap laden with even more Dust ammo.

The girl sensed Ruby behind her and turned around. She lowered her black sunglasses and revealed brown eyes peeking down at her.

Ruby internally squealed in excitement when she realized who she was looking at. She knew exactly who this was. Everyone at Beacon knew who this was.

This was Coco, the leader of Team CFVY.

Team CFVY was something of a legend at Beacon. Even though they were only one year ahead of Team RWBY, they were easily one of the top teams in the entire school. Ruby had religiously studied their battle record: how they wiped out an entire den of Deathstalkers during their first year midterm, how they obliterated an Alpha pack of Beowolves that was terrorizing a modest village in Vacuo, and how they rescued a Schnee Dust Company train from the grasping talons of a giant Nevermore. Ruby was especially impressed with their feats during the one battle she had participated in with them: the recent invasion of Grimm from Mountain Glenn. Team CFVY rushed to assist Ruby's team when Torchwick's train breached downtown Vale, leading the soulless monsters right into the city center. The experienced second year Huntsmen handled the waves of Grimm with ease. Ruby was in awe of the older students and their abilities: Fox, with his silent stare and wicked arm blades; Yatsuhashi, with his giant sword and immense strength; even the rabbit Faunus, Velvet, a powerful mage with incredible martial arts skill.

But Ruby's favorite, the one she looked up to the most, was easily Coco.

Coco was one of the top Huntresses in all of Beacon. Her confident attitude and sense of style seemed to give her a level of swagger that was only matched by her ferociousness in battle. Her crazy strength let her swing her purse, her weapon of choice, like a thing possessed. Ruby had seen her cave in a Beowolf's skull with a single downward blow. The best part of her weapon was its ability to deploy into a huge Gatling gun, whose Dust rounds could shred a group of Nevermores to pieces in a matter of seconds.

Needless to say, Ruby was a bit obsessed with her.

Coco scrutinized the young red haired Ruby, a hint of amusement in her eyes. "You look familiar. You're Ruby Rose, right? First year at Beacon?"

Ruby nodded, words failing her.

Coco smiled. "Nice to meet you. I was impressed by your combat prowess during the Breach." She nodded towards Crescent Rose, securely fastened at Ruby's waist. "The way you wield that scythe of yours is really something."

Ruby let out a tiny squeak. "Wow! You really think so?"

Coco grinned. "Oh, hell yeah! You got real talent, kid. You remind me of myself when I was a first year. Full of energy and promise. You keep it up, and you just might be the best Huntress to pass through Beacon." She chuckled. "Maybe even better than me."

Ruby was stunned by this barrage of compliments. Not only did Coco respect Ruby's abilities as a Huntress, she thought of her as her equal. Ruby almost lost herself in a fit of self-cheering and fan-girling, but managed to compose herself. "Thanks, Coco! That really means a lot!" she said, a huge grin still on her face.

Coco smirked. "Hey, don't sweat it, little Red. Credit where it's due." She looked around behind Ruby. "So, what brings you to Vale by yourself? Doesn't your sister watch you like a hawk?"

Ruby grimaced at the thought. "Yeah, but I let her sleep in this morning. All my teammates had stuff to do this weekend, so I figured I'd come down here by myself." She glanced around the shop, noticing that besides the shopkeeper, Ruby and Coco were the only two there. "What about you? Where's the rest of Team CFVY?

Coco chuckled. "They're in detention. Seems that wannabe tough guy Cardin tried to pick on Velvet again. Fox and Yatsuhashi jumped his puny ass team before they could do anything. Velvet got some licks in too. But Professor Goodwitch saw it as unnecessary violence and wrote them up. But it's okay though. We get to spar with CRDL in training on Monday." Coco grinned evilly. She looked back down at Ruby. "So, seeing as were are both in Vale alone, why don't you hang with me for the day? I'll show you some of my favorite spots in the city."

Ruby's jaw dropped. _One of the coolest girls at Beacon, no, in_ Remnant, _wanted to hang out with her? _"I...I…uh…yeah, sure!" she managed to stammer out. "Why not?"

Coco nodded. "Thatagirl. But, we gotta make a stop first. Come on."

She grabbed Ruby by the arm and dragged her out of the shop.

Ruby squirmed as she tried to break the grip. "HEY! Wait, where are we going?"

Coco looked down at Ruby. "Well, little Red, If you're gonna hang with me, we gotta get you some new threads…"

* * *

Yang stretched as she finally awoke. She felt like she had slept forever. Right now, though, she was eager to wake up her sister and go spend some loving sibling time in Vale.

"Hey, Ruby, time to get…up…" Yang trailed off as she noticed that her sister's bed was empty. In fact, Yang was the only one in the dorm.

"Huh. That's odd. Maybe she went to get some breakfast." Yang thought aloud.

That was proven false when Yang noticed the note taped to her pillow.

**Yang, **

**Couldn't wake you, so I went to Vale by myself. Sorry! I'll be back by dinner!**

**Ruby**

Yang only then noticed the time. It was almost noon.

_Holy Monty, that was quite the nap I took!_ Yang thought to herself. She took out her scroll and brought up the airship schedule. The next one to Vale left in 20 minutes.

She looked down at herself. She was wearing her normal night clothes, and her golden hair was in a tangled mess. Most girls could not ready themselves for the day in such little time.

Most girls.

"Challenge accepted," Yang said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! So, um, HOLY SHIT. You guys really, REALLY must like this story! The explosion of favorites and follows was just awesome! So here's Chapter 2, hot off the keyboard! There's another note at the end of this chapter, but for now, enjoy!**

* * *

Coco inspected her nails as she waited for Ruby to emerge from the dressing room. Coco had taken Ruby to one of her favorite stores in Vale. This clothing shop technically didn't even exist. Only those "in the know" were able to find its location. But the secrecy was worth it. This shop only carried the finest garments in Remnant, carrying designer threads from Mistral to Atlas. "Come on, Red. It can't take this long to change into a dress. Especially for someone who wears one as part of their combat uniform."

A small meek voice flowed from within the dressing room. "Okay, first of all, I don't wear a dress, it's a combat skirt. And second of all…

The door opened and Ruby slowly stepped out, face nearly as red as her namesake. "I…I…I'm not sure this is a good look for me…"

Coco immediately started to giggle loudly. Ruby frowned and pouted. "Hey! This isn't funny! I mean look at this!"

Ruby wore a red skintight dress that was virtually painted on her. The hem of the dress barely reached past her knees. "How is this even practical in combat?" the red-head asked.

Coco managed to control herself. "I never said it was. I wanted to see how you'd look in formal wear."

Ruby growled. "And you call THIS formal wear? I'm afraid I'm gonna tear this if I bend over!"

"Oh, hush, it looks good on you! Especially if you're looking to catch some guy's eye. Nobody would be ignoring you in that, I guarantee it."

Ruby blushed deeper. "WHAT? No! I'm not trying to attract anyone's attention. She looked away, attempting to loosen the dress. "Well, not a guy, anyways…" she muttered quietly under her breath.

But not quietly enough for Coco not to hear.

"OH, so there is someone! Come on, Red, Spill it!" Coco crowed.

Ruby frantically shook her head. "No way! It's nothing!

Coco sighed. "You know, if you tell me, I can help you pick something out that'll impress said person…"

Ruby hesitated, then whispered so low that Coco actually had to strain to hear. "Her…name is Weiss."

Coco's eyes widened in slight surprise. "Weiss? As in Weiss Schnee? Your partner?"

Ruby nodded shyly.

Coco smirked as she processed this information. "Well, at least you have good taste. Let's see if we if we can't find something for you to get Snow Angel's attention." Coco went back to rummaging through the racks of designer clothes. Ruby went back into the dressing room to remove the dress. _Seriously, who would want to wear this thing? _She thought as she stripped the skintight garment off.

Ruby heard a knock on the door. "I think I got it, Red. You wear this for the Ice Queen, I guarantee you'll melt her heart…"

* * *

Yang strolled towards From Dust Till Dawn, hoping to catch her sister at one of her well known hangouts. She had barely made the outbound shuttle with seconds to spare. Granted, it wasn't without sacrifice, as she had haphazardly dressed herself in her normal combat attire, completely skipping her normal morning hair ritual. As such, the messy tangle of blonde locks trailed down her back as she opened the door to the Dust shop.

However, Ruby was not inside.

The shopkeeper looked up from behind the counter, noticing the blonde brawler looking around the empty shop. "Can I help you find something, miss?"

Yang walked up to the counter. "Yeah, actually. My name's Yang. You remember my little sister, Ruby, right? Little girl in a red hood? Wields a huge scythe? I was wondering if she stopped in here today"

The shopkeeper nodded. "Uh-huh, I remember her. She was here earlier, maybe an hour ago. But she left with someone and she hasn't been back."

Yang sighed and turned to leave. "Okay, thanks for the- wait!" She turned back quickly, her eyes flaring with sudden emotion. "You said she left here _with_ someone? With who?"

The shopkeeper threw his hands up in surprise. "I…I…I don't know! I don't know her name. But she's a student at Beacon, that I know. She dresses well too. In designer clothes."

"Designer clothes?" Yang asked. Suddenly, the facts clicked in her mind. Yang turned and walked out of the store, pulling her scroll out and dialing Ruby's number. Yang couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. The two were sisters, and Yang always hoped that Ruby looked up to her. But if she was hanging out with who the shopkeeper had described, Yang feared that her little sister would chose her as a role model over Yang.

There was no answer on Ruby's scroll. It didn't matter. Yang knew exactly who Ruby was with.

"Coco."

Yang fired off a quick message to Ruby's scroll.

* * *

"You know, I actually really like this look!" Ruby said from within the dressing room.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense! Come on out and show me!" Coco said eagerly.

The door opened and Ruby stepped out. Coco removed her sunglasses to get a better look. "Damn I'm good. Hot stuff there, Red."

Ruby was wearing a silver-colored blouse accented with black and red vines. A single red rose was embroidered over her left breast. A silver and black skirt and black slippers completed the outfit.

"Coco…" Ruby said as she admired herself in the mirror, twirling the skirt a little bit, "This looks amazing!

Coco nodded approvingly. "It keeps your favorite colors while making you look fabulous. Trust me girl, I know these things. Your hood should complement that outfit nicely as well."

Ruby glowed with joy. Joy that suddenly shattered when she glanced at the price tag. "8,500 Lien! Holy Monty, I can't afford that!"

Coco waved her hand. "Nonsense, Red! Don't worry about the price. I'm well known here. I'll handle it."

Coco walked over to the counter and rang the bell. An elderly woman emerged from the rear storeroom. "Ah, Mademoiselle Coco, nice to see you again," the woman greeted Coco with a thick French accent.

"Bonjour, Madame Laurent." Coco replied, bowing politely. "I'd like to add an outfit to my tab, if you would be so kind."

"Oh, oui, Mademoiselle, but of course." The shop owner glanced at Ruby and nodded approvingly. "Excellent choice as well. Very pretty."

"Merci, Madame." Coco smiled and bowed again. She returned to Ruby, whose mouth hung open with shock from the sudden generosity.

"Uh…uh…uh…oh, thank you SO much, Coco!" Ruby squealed in delight as she leapt towards Coco in a huge embracing hug.

Coco managed to pry herself free from the over-excited girl's grasp. "No worries, Ruby. Consider it my treat, a token of our friendship. Now come on, change out of that and let's go. I think it's time for some target practice."

"Target practice?" Ruby asked, as she started to enter the dressing room to change back into her combat skirt.

"Yep. I know a special place. You'll see" Coco said with a sly smile.

Ruby changed back into her normal clothes, thinking how awesome this day was turning out to be. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine hanging out with Coco would be this fun! Ruby would never had done these types of things with her teammates, especially Yang. _Her idea of clothes shopping would involve boy shorts and club tops, _Ruby thought as she gathered the rest of her belongings and turned to leave. She then noticed a flashing light on her scroll, indicating a new message. Ruby opened it at stiffened when she saw the name of the sender.

**One new message from: Yang Xiao Long.**

"Uh-oh." Ruby said aloud.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to make the shop owner French because of the fashion aspect here, even though there is probably no such thing in Remnant. It's a fanfitcion, so I'm not too worried about being perfect with the canon. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and ask you to stay tuned for more! I could use some help with how Yang might react to Ruby finding a new role model, so I appreciate any suggestions and comments. Either leave a review here or PM me on Reddit (username is "greeny74", same as here.) Until next time! **

**(P.S. Anyone find the slightly obscure Rooster Teeth reference I made? Points to those who find it! Hint: You've got to "know" to know...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who's back! _(__insert Yang pose here) _Yeah, it's been a long time, and I'm super, SUPER sorry. If you follow my other stories, you might have saw my posting about my absence, but if not, the short version is that February was a very shitty month for me, filled with stress, problems, and loss. So I decided to take the time to clear my head and relax a bit. But I'm back now, with the most action-packed chapter yet! I hope you enjoy it, because I feel it turned out really well. I'll wrap this story up with one more chapter, but for now, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Hey sis! Sorry I missed you this morning!**_

_**I'm in Vale now. Wanna meet up?**_

_**-Yang**_

It was a simple message from her sister, but for some reason, it made Ruby worry something fierce. Not because she was afraid to hang out with her sister, but because Ruby wasn't sure how Yang would react to her hanging out with someone who was not one of her teammates. Ruby finished gathering her things from the dressing room and walked out of the shop to meet Coco outside. Coco waited, a couple of garment bags slung over her arm.

The well-dressed huntress glanced down at Ruby as she emerged, quickly noticing the slight look of worry on her face. "Something on your mind, Red?" Coco asked, sunlight glinting off her shades.

Ruby paused, then nodded. "Yeah, I guess you can say that. I got a message from my sister. She wants to meet up with me." Ruby was torn at what to do. She loved Yang as both a sister and a close friend, even if she was extremely clingy. But she was having so much fun hanging out with Coco, and she didn't want to leave the older huntress. Luckily, Coco noticed the conundrum before Ruby could explain it.

"You're worried your sister might freak out about us hanging out, don't you?" Coco asked with a knowing smile.

Ruby nodded, still nervous. "That obvious, huh?"

Coco smiled. "Well, I don't really mind if she wants to come along." She motioned for Ruby to hand her the scroll. "Let me talk to her."

Ruby wordlessly handed Coco her scroll. Coco opened it and selected Yang from her contact list. The line rang.

* * *

Yang pulled her scroll out of her pocket as it buzzed with an incoming call. She sighed in relief when the caller ID indicated it was Ruby. Yang flicked the scroll open. "Hey sis! How are ya?"

"Actually, Yang, this is Coco. I'm borrowing your sister's scroll. She's here with me," said the velvety smooth voice on the other end of line.

"Hi Yang!" the cheery voice of Ruby chirped in the background.

Yang frowned, taken aback by the unexpected call from the chocolate huntress. "Oh. So, what's up, then? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Coco answered. "So, since you're here in Vale, you wanna come hang out with us? I was gonna take Red here for some target practice. I know a cool place to let off a few rounds. You can come with us, if you want."

Yang didn't really want to hang out with Coco. Not that she had anything against the older huntress. Yang was just hoping to draw her sister away so that the two siblings could bond together. But Ruby sounded like she was having fun, and she didn't want to upset her. Yang decided to relent. "Sound like fun!" the blonde brawler said, sounding slightly forced. "Where are you guys?"

"Meet us at the park at the corner of Shawcross and Haddock. We'll be there in 10 minutes. See ya soon." The call disconnected.

Yang started heading towards the park, wondering what the elder huntress had in store.

* * *

_Ten minutes later…_

The blonde brawler met up with Ruby and Coco at the park, and, after a huge almost-bone-crushing between Yang and Ruby, the three huntresses proceeded to head towards the mystery firing range that Coco referred to as "the best place to blow shit up outside of an Ursa den." Coco led Ruby and Yang to the outskirts of Vale, still well within the wall, but in an industrial area that seemed seedier and out of place from the rest of the city.

Yang looked worried as the three trudged down a shady-looking side street, the surrounding buildings looking unkempt and broken. "Uh, hey Coco, where are we going? This place kinda gives me the creeps. And that's _saying_ something."

"Relax, Blondie. This place is legit. I train here during the school holiday. You'll see." Coco proceeded to walk up to the rear doors of a large warehouse, its windows clouded with dust.

Yang bristled at the casual manner Coco addressed her, but nonetheless remained quiet as Coco banged on the metal roll-down door. "Yo, Church! It's Coco! Open up! Me and my friends wanna shoot some shit!"

Yang and Ruby shared a look of curiosity as the door rolled up to reveal a tall lean man in a crisp jumpsuit. A light above him reflected off his glasses, making his eyes impossible to see. "Ah, Coco. Always a pleasure to see you." The man greeted the huntress with a subtle Southern drawl. He gestured to Ruby and Yang, still standing behind Coco. "New friends?"

Coco smirked. "Yeah, from Beacon. This is Ruby and Yang." She gestured towards the two, who waved in return. "I wanted to see if you had any new toys for us to 'dismantle'. I haven't got a real challenge from here since the time you acquired that prototype Paladin from Atlas."

The man chuckled. "Yeah, and thanks for that, by the way. The general wasn't exactly pleased when he came back for my report, and found you blew it up in less than five minutes."

Yang and Ruby glanced at each other. "Wait, you destroyed a Paladin? By yourself? One of the giant robot things the White Fang stole from General Ironwood? It took my whole team just to take one of them out!" Ruby exclaimed.

"And how exactly did you acquire one? Who are you working for?" Yang asked the man menacingly, suspicion flaring in her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, guys, relax!" Coco stepped in. "Yang, it's cool. Church here is one of the top military scientists in Remnant. People like the SDC and the Atlas military send their new tech to Church for field trials. Which sometimes includes letting me take a crack at it."

"Exactly what the lady said," Church chipped in. He spread his arms in a wide bow. "Leonard Church, tech geek, at your service.

Yang and Ruby backed down, relieved. "Okay, so you test new tech for the military." Ruby started, "What do you have right now?"

Church smiled and beckoned them into the warehouse. "Something special from the SDC." Church led the three girls past a cluster of machines and devices. A huge shape loomed ahead, its huge mass covered by a tarp.

Church waved his hand at the mystery object. "Apparently, Mr. Schnee personally commissioned this prototype as a final combat test for his daughter before she was admitted into Beacon. I understand that you know her?"

Ruby looked shocked. "You mean Weiss? Yeah, she's my partner!"

Church nodded. "She's got serious skill then. Damn thing nearly took her head off, from what I heard. Still, she had enough punch to utterly obliterate the thing. Now, the Schnees want me to test the new version."

Church raised a data pad and input a few commands. The huge mass began to move underneath the tarp. All three girls gasped as the monstrosity fully revealed itself.

It stood over 10 feet tall. Dull gray armor gleamed in the artificial light of the warehouse. Blackness peered out from its spiked helmet. A huge broadsword rested on its back.

Ruby Yang, and Coco involuntarily stepped back in awe as Church chuckled. "Ladies, meet the SDC's latest piece of tech, codenamed, 'White Knight'." He walked over to a staircase that led up to an observation deck. "I'll give you a minute to ready yourselves." He climbed the stairs.

Ruby and Yang looked at Coco like she was crazy. "You want us to fight that thing?" Ruby squeaked.

Coco cracked her neck and unslung her purse from her shoulder. "Well, I'm definitely gonna fight it, but if you two don't want to, I'm not gonna force you to. I thought you were up to the challenge?"

Yang and Ruby shared a look, lilac meeting silver. "I'm up for it if you are, sis." Yang said.

Ruby's expression warmed, and she smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Sure! Why not!" The red-haired huntress unsheathed Crescent Rose, deploying it into its full scythe form. She heard a metal clacking sound as Yang deployed Ember Celica on her wrists. Coco grinned as she swung her purse forward, the Gatling gun packed inside suddenly springing out into full form.

"Ready when you are, Church!" Coco yelled, as she began to spin up the barrel of her weapon.

"Got it!" the tech shouted from above. "Also, don't worry. I can shut it down if it proves to be too much!"

Coco smirked. "Like that's ever stopped me," she murmured, as she brought her gun to bear. Ruby and Yang readied themselves behind her.

Coco briefly turned around to the two sisters. "Let me get first crack. Something tells me that just shooting it won't cut it. Still, doesn't hurt to try." Yang and Ruby nodded in return.

"Alright! Starting the test in ten seconds!" Church yelled from the observation platform. The three huntresses shifted to their combat stances. An artificially pleasant female voice sounded through the speakers.

"Combat test will begin in five, four, three, two, one…begin."

The huge knight drew his sword and began to march forward, armored boots thudding on the floor.

Coco brought her gun to bear and pulled the trigger. The barrel whirred and thundered as a hail of bullets spat at the monster looming ahead. The rounds impacted on the knight's breastplate, deflecting off with no effect. The knight sped up, raising its sword.

Coco lowered her gun. She smirked. "Not gonna be easy, then. Interesting." She looked back at Ruby and Yang. "Scatter and attack!"

The three huntress broke formation and dove away, just as the knight brought its sword down in a thunderous strike, gouging the floor where they had stood just moments before.

Ruby landed in a roll and brought Crescent Rose's barrel to bear. She fired twice, connecting with the knight's head, not causing damage, but drawing its attention. The knight swung its sword at the redhead, but Ruby ducked, letting the massive blade pass over her head. Ruby sprang from her crouch, using Crescent Rose's recoil to launch herself directly at the knight. With a piercing cry, she slashed the knight right across its chest, forcing it to stumble backwards with the force of the blow. The knight lashed out at Ruby with a spiked gauntlet, connecting with the hooded huntress. Ruby was sent sprawling backwards, crashing into the far wall of the warehouse.

Yang took the opportunity to launch herself onto the knight's back. She began to strike the armor with tremendous ferocity, the shells from her gauntlets impacting at point blank range. The knight rocked with each impact. It reached back with its free hand, plucked Yang off its back like she was an annoying insect, and flung her across the warehouse.

Coco had collapsed her gun back into purse form, and jumped up to smash the heavy cudgel directly into the knight's head. It snapped back with the force of the blow. Coco smiled, but quickly frowned when the knight shrugged off the hit. It swung its sword right at Coco with razor precision. Coco didn't have time to dodge the blow. She flared her Aura to prevent herself from being cut in half, but the force of the strike still sent her flying back, sliding across the floor.

Coco groaned as she picked herself off the floor. Ruby and Yang regrouped next to the huntress, both shaken and panting, but still intact.

Church clicked on the speaker. "Had enough? I can stop it if you want me to!"

Ruby and Yang shook their heads as Coco shouted back. "No way! We're gonna beat this thing!"

Coco glanced at the two sisters. "That sunnovabitch is pretty tough. It can take and give a ton of damage.

Ruby recovered her breath and pointed. "Tough, but not invincible. Look."

Yang and Coco looked to see a neat gouge cut across the knight's chestplate- where Ruby had struck with her scythe.

Coco nodded, impressed. "Nice shot, Red."

Ruby grinned. "We've got a speed advantage over it. We can take it down. I have a plan." She whispered her idea to the two, who perked up and nodded, grins on their faces. "I just need you two to buy me some time to charge my Aura."

Yang smiled. "Leave it to me, sis." The blonde brawler charged at the knight.

The knight saw her coming and turned to face the threat head on. Yang fired a couple of shots ahead, which were easily deflected by the monster blade. However, it served its purpose as a distraction.

She pointed her gauntlets straight down and fired, sending her rocketing over the giant's head. Yang fired point blank at the monster's head. Dust rounds exploded around its helmet, obscuring its sight. The knight shook itself, trying to regain its senses and re-acquire its target.

Coco ran over to the far side of the warehouse. "Hey, tin can! Over here!" The knight saw Coco and rushed at her, sword held high for a crushing blow. Coco smiled and expertly rolled between the giant's legs, as the sword came crashing down, missing her by inches. Coco sprang up and swung her purse directly at the knight's hand holding the sword. Yang came rocketed back in front of the knight, kicked off the wall, and launched a powerful, double-fisted strike directly to the chest of the giant. The two-pronged attack resulted in the knight dropping its weapon as it was sent stumbling backwards, stance wide open for a frontal attack.

Which a certain scythe-wielder was waiting for.

"NOW, RUBY!" Yang shouted, reloading Ember Celica.

Ruby let out a battle cry as she shot forward in a burst of rose petals, her Semblance rocketing her at extraordinary speed towards her target. She let her Aura flow through her, channeling it into the blade of Crescent Rose, making it glow blood red. Ruby rolled and stopped directly below the knight, right between its huge legs. She pointed her scythe's muzzle at the floor, and fired. All her natural strength, bolstered by her Aura and the recoil of Crescent Rose, sent her flying upwards, the supercharged blade of her scythe cutting deep into the knight's armor along the entire length of its body. Ruby flipped backwards and landed in a classic hero pose, one knee down. Ruby rose from the floor and turned back to face her opponent.

The knight stood still, a gaping, smoking gash cut from groin to head. It tottered, and fell backwards, hitting the floor with a huge metallic crash.

Yang and Coco both burst into cheers. "Ruby, that was AMAZING!" Yang cried, as she ran up and swept her sister into a huge hug.

"Uhhghh" Ruby gasped, desperate for breath from Yang's crushing embrace. "Thanks, Yang. Now please. Air. Need it."

"Oh!" Yang chirped in surprise, dropping Ruby, who inhaled loudly, regaining her breath. "My bad."

Coco walked. "Nice moves there, Red. Like I said, you've got some serious talent."

Ruby glowed. "Thanks, Coco!" she chirped, a huge grin beaming on her face. She turned back the smoking wreck of armor laying on the floor. "Well, you were right about one thing. That was a LOT of fun."

"I'll say!" Church exclaimed as he raced down the stairs. "That was a blast to watch! The SDC probably won't be as pleased, though." He ran over to the smoldering knight, running his hand through his hair. "Man, Mr. Schnee is gonna be pissed…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I welcome you to the end of this little fanfic. This chapter is kinda short, and probably should've been tacked on to the end of the previous chapter, but that's my mistake. It was fun writing this story, as RubyXCoco is a pairing that probably won't occur in RWBY canon anytime soon, even as a BrOTP. But it was still fun to write. I might return to this when more details about Coco are revealed, but for now, this is goodbye. I appreciate all the favorites, follows, and reviews I received from you guys, and I hope you like what comes next. Stay golden, gents.**

* * *

The sun began to sink in the sky as the day wound to an end. Yang stood at the edge of the Beacon landing pads, watching the fiery ball of light traverse the sky. The sunlight appeared to ignite the early evening sky in a riot of orange and red hues.

The blonde brawler smiled softly as she turned her attention to her sister. Yang watched as Ruby bid farewell to Coco, giving her new friend a constricting hug that threatened to crack one of the elder huntress's ribs. The two broke apart as Coco gathered her belongings and headed up towards the school, waving back at Yang as she walked away.

Yang returned the wave with a grin. At the start of the day, Yang had to admit to herself that she was skeptical of the second-year huntress. Coco's sassy reputation had preceded her, and Yang feared that she may not have been a good fit as a friend. What was worse, she feared that Ruby would be hurt by the huntress's attitude. But the complete opposite ended up being true, with Coco being one of the friendliest people Yang had ever met. Ruby was ecstatic to have a new friend to talk both weapons and combat tactics with.

The two had chattered away about those two topics the entire time the three huntresses enjoyed a post-workout coffee break after leaving Church's warehouse. Coco had bid farewell to Church, slipping him a few hundred Lien for "damages" to the White Knight that the three girls had utterly destroyed.

Yang's thoughts were disrupted as she noticed Ruby bounding towards her. The young huntress glowed with happiness. "Yang!" she chirped, wrapping her sister in a tight embrace.

Yang returned the hug in earnest. "Hey sis! So, it turned out to pretty fun day, yeah?" The two sisters made their way through the courtyard towards the colossal towers of Beacon Academy.

Ruby giggled. "I'll say! I had so much fun with Coco! All the cool clothes we bought, the three of us taking on that Knight, so wow that was so cool…" Ruby trailed off, happily recounting the day's events.

Yang reached over and gave her sister another hug. "Glad you enjoyed yourself, sis. I just wanna say... I guess I'm sorry if I seemed a bit jealous of you hanging out with Coco."

Ruby stopped and looked at her sister. "Yang, you have nothing to apologize about! Yeah, Coco is like, _super _cool and stuff, but you're my sister! Nothing and no one can change that!"

Yang smiled. "Thanks Rubes! You're the best! Now, let's get back to our room. I'm sure Blake is missing us…"

* * *

Blake was curled up in one of the squishy armchairs that Team RWBY had wrestled in their dorm room. She sighed happily as she turned the page in her latest Ninjas of Love novel. Though she loved her teammates, Blake had no regrets giving Ruby the slip earlier that morning, and now was reveling in the alone time she had.

Blake's heart began to quicken as she continued to read. In her story, the disgraced marital arts master was confronted by the beautiful daughter of the village elder. Blake read on as the girl professed her undying love to the young but battle hardened sensei. How she was willing to prove just how much she loved him.

Blake squirmed just a little bit. She prepared to turn the page-

"HIYA, BLAKE!"

Blake yelped in surprise as her book flew out of her hands in shock from the loud greeting.

The raven-haired huntress recovered as she looked up to see Yang and Ruby standing in the doorway. Ruby had a general smile on her face, but Yang's seemed a bit more…knowing.

"Doing some reading there, Blake?" the blonde brawler quipped, raising her eyebrows.

Blake hurriedly tucked her novel out of sight, her face a deep shade of crimson. "N…n…no." She stammered, her voice barley a whisper.

Yang's smile widened. "Uh-huh," she said with a smirk. She was about to press further, when someone knocked at the door.

Ruby opened the door to see Coco standing there. "Oh, hey!" Ruby cried happily.

"Hey yourself," Coco replied. She produced a small wooden box and handed it to Ruby. "Just wanted to give you this. See you later, Red." She turned and started to walk down the hallway.

Ruby leaned out of the doorway. "Hey, wait! What is it?" she cried out.

"Open it and find out!" Coco called back as she turned the corner out of sight.

Ruby shrugged and went back inside her room. Yang glanced and saw the box cradled in her sister's arms. "What is it, Rubes?" she asked.

"Dunno…" Ruby replied, as she saw a note taped to the top of the box. She opened it and red:

"_**Had a blast hanging out with you and your sister. Let's do it again sometime. Figured you deserved a pair of these. Happy hunting!**_

_**-Coco**_

Curiosity piqued, Ruby lifted the lid of the box. "Oh wow…" she breathed as she gazed upon the contents.

A pair of designer sunglasses, just like Coco's.


End file.
